All Rivers Meet
by VanillaAppleRoses
Summary: A continued story to the ending of the film. It is better than it sounds, I just dont want to give away any of the story in the summary! Hope you like it please R&R xx :  ONESHOT


**All Rivers Meet**

_Hello readers! :) This is my first fanfiction for Spirited Away and I hope you like it! It is a continued version of the ending and it is only a one shot but I hope you like it! Read and Review xx_

_enjoy, __namoo xox_

* * *

><p>Looking back at the entrance to the Spirit World I couldn't believe I'd gotten out with my parents. The trees zoomed past as the tunnel entrance grew smaller.<p>

"A new home and a new school? It is a bit scary." Dad said as he we turned a corner and the entrance disappeared. I smiled to myself, vowing to never forget my adventures.

"I think I can handle it." How could moving towns be scarier then what I had just been through? Mum and dad didn't remember a thing but then again, being a pig is something I wouldn't want to remember. We were safe now and that's all that mattered. Suddenly the forest ended and the car was flooded by sunlight. Looking out the window I saw the little houses that the spirits live in and wondered if I would ever see Haku again. He has promised he would find me and I didn't look back until I was outside the tunnel. Looking up the hill I saw the blue house that I would soon be living in.

"Ah!" my father exclaimed as he turned the car around a corner onto a side street. "Here's the turnoff. I don't know how we missed earlier."

Weaving along the streets and up to the top of the hill towards my new house I realised how different this place was compared to the bustling city I had lived in all my life. It was quiet with trees and plants along the road. As we pulled up to my new house I noticed a little creek running past the house and down the hill into the forest. We got out of the car and went up to the front door.

"I guess we beat the movers after all." Mum said as she got the key for the front door out of her bag. "Chihiro, would you like to do the honours of unlocking the door to our new home?" I nodded my head and mum handed me a plain silver key. I paused with the key in my hand, unsure. A strong breeze swept over me and pushed me closer to the door. I took a deep breath and unlocked it. I stood there looking into the empty front room of my new home. Mum and dad pushed pass me, exploring the different rooms and discussing where the furniture would go in each room.

"Chihiro," dad yelled from the back of the house, "This will be your room!" I urged my feet forward and stopped at the doorway. My new bedroom was huge with a window looking out towards the forest outside. I went over to the window to get a closer look.

"Beautiful view isn't it? We knew you would like." Mum said as she and dad left the room to look at their own room. Just outside my window was the little creek that ran into the forest. The water was so clear that I could see little fish swimming in the current, dodging the rocks. As I stood there I heard a car pull up to the front of the house.

"The movers are here! Chihiro come help!" I made my way to the front door. I could hear the conversation mum and dad were having with the mover.

"Sorry I'm late. My wife called saying she needed to go out and I had to look after my son. This is Haku. I hope you don't mind that I brought him but he promised he would help with the unloading." Haku! Please let it be my Haku! I can't believe he already found me! I rushed to the door just as mum was talking.

"That's alright; we took a little detour so we haven't been waiting long." Mum said. "Haku can help carrying the boxes to Chihiro's room, they are the lightest."

I stood at the front door gaping at the boy that stood beside the big moving van. It was Haku!

"Ah Chihiro, this is Yemon, he is the local mover and this is his son Haku. You two might end up in the same class at school."

"Hello." I smiled, excited that Haku had found me.

"Hello," he said, "It's nice to meet you." Meet me? Didn't he remember me? What if he didn't? What if when he came out of the spirit world he forgot all about me? But I didn't forget him so that means he must remember deep down! But then why would he say it was nice to **MEET** me if he remembered me?

"Haku, here's a box for Chihiro's room, help carry it in." Yemon's voice broke me out of my internal argument. Haku took the box off his father and I lead the way to my room. Once inside the doorway I turned to face him.

"Do you remember me?" I asked, nervous about what his answer might be. He put the box down and walked over to the window, staring at the creek. He turned back to face me with a joyous smile on his face.

"I promised I would find you, didn't I?" I smiled in disbelief and ran over to hug him. He embraced me and I was so relieved he remembered who I was.

"How did you get away? How did you find me? What happened after I..." I rambled on, asking questions until Haku interrupted me with a laugh.

"I told Yubaba that I remembered my name and she had to let me go, my contract breaks when I remember my name."Haku smiled triumphantly. "Then I came straight back from the spirit world but I had to start life from the beginning. I had to be born as a human, though I am still linked to the spirit world, that's how I could still remember everything."

"But if you could still remember me why didn't you try to find me sooner?"

"Because it wasn't time for me to find you. I had to wait for you to go to the spirit world first. If I had found you sooner, time would have changed and my spirit self would have died, meaning I would never meet you and I would forget everything."

"Oh," I sighed, it made sense and it must have been terrible for him to wait all that time. I would much rather him to wait and remember me than for him to forget me altogether. "But how did you find me?"

Haku smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the window. He gently squeezed my hand, smiling, and pointed to the creek outside. I saw the water reflect in his eyes, reminding me of when I was little and I lost my shoe in the Kalaku River and Haku had saved me from drowning.

"All rivers meet, I just had to find the one that lead to you."


End file.
